1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated assembly system; and more particularly, to an automated assembly system for an assembly line wherein components are attached to a workpiece while being carried in a direction transverse to the path of the assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, one conventional automated assembly system includes a first arm 51 extending in a direction parallel to the conveyance direction A of a workpiece 20. A second arm 52 extends at right angles to the first arm 51; and is reciprocally movable along the length of arm 51. The second arm 52 has an attached shaft 53, movable in a direction perpendicular to the conveyance direction A of the workpiece 20, with a vertically shiftable tool head 153. Thus, the tool head 53 is movable in X, Y, and Z coordinates.
In operation, a component 9 is first gripped by the tool head 153. Then, while the tool head 153 is moved along a transverse path 55 above the first arm 51 to avoid contact therewith, the component 9 is positioned above the workpiece 20; and thereafter, is automatically attached to the workpiece.
Although the components 9 may be placed in a pallet 10 either in a non-orderly or orderly fashion, they are not necessarily presented in the precise orientation required for being immediately attachable to the workpiece 20. To accomplish such precise orientation, additional means are necessary for placing the components 9 in the proper arrangement prior to their attachment to the workpiece. However, the addition of such means to the system shown in FIG. 5, requires a larger space. Also, because the second arm is supported at only one point by the first arm 51, there is a problem in using a tool having a heavy head, such as a multiple shaft tool head; and accommodating a reaction force, which may be generated in the event the components are assembled, by press fitting to the workpiece.